Broken and Healing
by I-G0t-In5p1r3d
Summary: What if Brittany never went to MIT? When she comes back from god knows where, will she be welcomed with opened arms? Or will Santana finally push her over the edge and lose her forever? Sorry! I'm really bad at summaries, just read please? Brittana with side Brittany/Kurt friendship


**Brittany POV**

I know everyone thinks I'm at MIT studying god knows what because of some SAT miracle, but I'd be lying if I told you that was the truth. In all honesty, getting everyone to believe it was the hardest part. But setting off on my own especially in this field, that was pretty easy considering I had nothing else left to lose. I know I told Santana to go to New York and live her dreams, but I can't help but feel she completely forgot about me after that. Sure I dated Sam. but really we were each other's rebounds. That boy loves Mercedes almost as I love Santana. I Love Santana. That's pretty much the only thing unchanging in my life. Sure I may be dumb sometimes, or really only seen as a ditsy blonde dancer, but that's the thing I've been able to hold onto through all of this. Basic training, my first two tours, homophobes in the army, it made it all worth it. Well, until today that is.

**JFK AIRPORT- 8:50 AM **

As I walk through the sliding glass doors of the airport I can't help but think

_Would they even be happy to see me? _

I know Rachel, Kurt, and Her all work in some show tune diner but I really don't know how they'll react. I mean they haven't seen me for about a year and a half, and it's not like I contacted anyone in that time period.

_Most importantly did she move on? If so, why so fast?_ _Maybe she never loved me in the first place._

My thoughts swirl while I mindlessly mumble acknowledgements from the occasionally "Thank you for serving" from the random passerby. I'm wearing my fatigues and only carrying a simple duffel bag. Since I never told anyone where I was I really had no reason to bring anything out there or own much anymore for that matter. The walk isn't that far to the diner, only about 5 miles until I reach it. Starting up a long stride I take notice of the modern world changes that I haven't been accustomed to. Bums on the street asking everyone for change out of a tin can, women and children crossing the streets holding hands. Husbands off to work with a cup of Starbucks, hailing cabs and listening to the birds chirping in what little trees there are.

_New York really is beautiful._

I'm halfway there when I see a small girl, about 10 asking her mother if they can go to the park. She has long raven hair and the biggest blue eyes even I've ever seen. Wearing overalls and a hello kitty shirt I can't help but think she looks so much like Santana. I mean even the way she's glaring at the bird that keeps running away when she chases it looks like her.

_Oh, how I miss San._

It was pretty rough in the barracks without someone to Skype with when everyone had their families, partners, or even friends. I'd just sit in my bunk with a picture of Glee Club reminiscing the times when the world wasn't so complicated and when we could just be free. I still remember the look of my mother's face when I told her I was going to MIT and that I couldn't be home for any of the holidays. Sheer hurt and disappointment was the look I've been getting for a while now. A look I've grown used to after many phone calls about when I could come home. When I finally get to the Diner it's about 10:00 considering I stopped to think and slowed down my stride for a while. It's a quaint place with red plastered everywhere and decor almost out of a Hollywood movie. Elderly people and undiscovered artists linger in booths and tables waiting to be served while talking to their friends or typing away on their computers. I really hope they're in there, I mean, if I just showed up and they weren't it'd look pretty creepy. It doesn't matter I'll just wait in a booth till one of them come in. Opening the door with a big breath, I walk inside to see Santana, Kurt and Rachel all crowded around the bar section. Thinking to surprise them I start to walk over there and Rachel and Kurt, facing me, have faces of shock and confusion once they see what I'm wearing. I'm about to smile and say hello to them and Santana when I hear those words. _Stray for Penis._ My heart stops. _Did she just say that? No. No. No. No. Santana would never say that._ Sadly, I'm confirmed when Kurt flashes me an apologetic glance as if to say _I'm so Sorry_. Tears start to fill my eyes when my gaze suddenly turns stone cold.

_I won't cry in front of them. I won't let them see my tears._

I learnt to close off all of my emotions in the army. How else was I supposed to fight another human being without bawling every time I shoot one? Not possible. This took me months to master but eventually I did and it made life so much easier. I just didn't expect to have to use it when I got back. I can tell Santana looks confused by the way she tilts her head and says, "Uh guys, what's wrong? What are you looking at?" Before she turns around though, Kurt has other ideas when he launches himself at me crushing me in a hug. "Brittany! Where have you been? Haven't seen you in a while. Why are you wearing army clothing? What is that ridiculous duffel bag you have?" I can't really hear him though, all I can think of are those three words. I'm interrupted in my thinking when a head of raven hair turns around, and I see those mocha eyes that have been haunting me for the past year and a half. `


End file.
